


Third Generation Rockette, Come Back!

by Mettespo, SueG5123



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueG5123/pseuds/SueG5123
Summary: This isn’t much of a story—more like a hurried acknowledgement that one of the authorial stalwarts of this fandom “has left the building.”  Sadly for us, she took her many excellent stories with her!We would be thrilled if she would reconsider and come back, and repost those wonderful stories about Will and MacKenzie.If she is resolute in her decision, then we can only thank her again for the many hours of delightful reading she’s given us over the last four years.  But—clearly, no decision is ever final, and we sincerely hope to charm her back to our ranks!Please pass this on.





	Third Generation Rockette, Come Back!

Yesterday’s snow had turned gray and slushy in the city’s foot traffic. Reese watched where his feet fell at each intersection, trying to avoid the accumulated puddles of icy water that had already left him wet to the ankles.

He was in front of Radio City Music Hall again.

No matter how many times he set off to simply walk around the AWM block, he nonetheless found himself heading southeast, crossing Fifth—then, again, in front of the art deco facade of the Music Hall, the hum of its ridiculous neon a comforting buzz.

He could go in, but the Rockettes weren’t performing tonight. (This week had been given over to jazz musicians, probably headliners in their respective genre but nobody whose name Reese recognized.) The Christmas Spectacular was over, and the Rockettes were on dance sabbatical someplace sunny and warm. No tippy-taps again until late spring, when they would be back in rehearsals for the Summer Spectacular, a tourist staple.

 _Why a Rockette,_ his mother had asked him. _Those women are giantesses—they have to be, to be seen from the back row of the third balcony of the Music Hall. Do you have a hang up about height? Because we’re talking grandchildren that could play for the Knicks…_

Grandchildren, he scoffed mentally. Leona was a little _hung up_ on grandbabies, if you asked him.

Jackie, his third generation Rockette, was gone. _That_ was the problem. Not progeny.

She was too tall for him and too fond of performing and, now, gone. Fled to southerly climes and warmer audiences.

Perhaps he could woo her back. Perhaps offer to underwrite a season with Le Paradis Latin, the famous cabaret of Paris’ Latin Quarter. Jackie would have no trouble with the routines—considerably less tap, considerably more statuesque standing around. And she would be costumed. Well, most of the time.

Perhaps a French cabaret wasn’t the best solution, after all.

Perhaps his mother was right.

He turned to cross the street and stepped into a deep puddle of slush. He was going to go to the jeweler in Rockefeller Center, whatever it was, Martin’s. They should have a nice selection of rings, something vintage that would appeal to her.

And Rockefeller Center would also have a place where he could buy dry shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t much of a story—more like a hurried acknowledgement that one of the authorial stalwarts of this fandom “has left the building.” Sadly for us, she took her many excellent stories with her! 
> 
> We would be thrilled if she would reconsider and come back, and repost those wonderful stories about Will and MacKenzie.
> 
> If she is resolute in her decision, then we can only thank her again for the many hours of delightful reading she’s given us over the last four years. But—clearly, no decision is ever final, and we sincerely hope to charm her back to our ranks! 
> 
> Please pass this on.


End file.
